Voiceless
by hand-made-city
Summary: Part 2: Perhaps the aftermath was worse, with Roy sighless and Riza... voiceless. -Spoilers for manga chapter 101/102-
1. Blame

**Disclaimer:**I always forget this bit. I don't own the characters!

**A/N**: Based on the events in chapter 100. Because I suddenly can't stop writing/drawing for that chapter!!! Shameless Royai fluff coming! Prepare yourselves!!!! I'm also preparing to do a short doujin based on this story.. we'll see how long that takes me.

…

_Amestris - Central Headquarters – 1900 hours_

*cough cough*

"Lieutenant."

*cough*

"_Lieutenant_."

*cough*

This time he could see flecks of blood stain her lips.

"Hawkeye."

The woman looked up. "Yes, sir?" She said innocently.

Colonel Roy Mustang cringed at the sound of her destroyed voice.

"Listen, why don't you take the rest of the evening off? You could use the rest."

The lieutenant placed her cold fingertips to her throat unconsciously. "There's no need for that, sir," she responded in a mere whisper.

Mustang stood from his desk with a grunt.

"Yes, there is a need for it, Hawkeye. You're not looking well. Come on, I'll walk you home."

Hawkeye frowned at the man, but stood up as well, picking up her coat.

"If you insist."

---

For a while, the pair walked in silence. There was a deep burning sensation in Riza's throat, so she was grateful for the momentary lull. She looked down at her feet as they walked, swallowing down the pain. Roy however, noticed the brief grimace she made afterwards. His features darkened and his lips thinned.

"How are you doing?" He murmured.

Riza looked up, her wary eyes meeting his concerned ones. She smiled and shook her head lightly.

"Everything's fine, Colonel, really. You shouldn't worry so much. After all, we made it out alive, didn't we?"

Roy frowned once again.

"We almost didn't, Hawkeye." He said darkly.

Her smile disappeared.

"I know, Colonel."

They reached the front steps to Riza's apartment building. She turned to face him.

"This is my fault too," Roy said, brushing a finger against the scar that ran across her neck. Riza shivered at his touch.

"No," she rasped, pulling his hand away from her. "It's not your fault. Don't say that."

He smiled ruefully at her. He couldn't agree.

"Make some tea to soothe your throat. And get proper rest, lieutenant. I'll see you tomorrow morning," Mustang said. As he turned to leave, he felt a light tug at his sleeve.

"Stay," Riza said softly. "I'll make you some dinner," she stated decisively. Unable to say no, Roy merely followed her into the building.

---

Roy sat at the kitchen table, watching Riza's back as she flitted about the kitchen. He started suddenly as a teacup was placed before him. Riza looked down at him pointedly.

"Drink. Dinner will be ready soon."

Roy grinned. "You know, I was quite sure that it was _I_ who advised _you_ to drink tea, not the other way around. Aren't you in pain?"

Riza froze. "No, sir. I'm not in any pain. Why would you say that?" Her hands began to move again, as she prepared the rest of their meal.

"You're a terrible liar. Don't act like I didn't see you having trouble swallowing earlier. Your throat was slit, Riza. You're lucky to be alive. Please stop taking this lightly!" Roy said, placing the teacup down on the table harder than he had anticipated. Riza jumped at the sound.

"Careful with that, Colonel!" Riza snapped.

"Aren't you listening to me at all?" He asked exasperatedly.

Riza strode over to the table with two dishes in her hands. She placed one in front of Roy and another on her side.

"Dinner's ready," she said simply. Roy sighed.

For a while they ate in silence, brooding in the tense atmosphere. Both were frustrated; with each other and with themselves. Riza exhaled impatiently.

"Well? How is it?" She murmured.

Roy looked up. "It's great. Thank you," he answered sincerely. He glowed at the sight of her smile.

After dinner was over, Roy graciously took the dishes to the kitchen and began to wash up.

"You don't need to worry about the dishes, Colonel!" Riza called hoarsely. Roy pulled a face at her over his shoulder.

"Nonsense. You made dinner for me, so let me clean up for you." The china clinked in the sink as he worked.

Riza turned back to the table, letting out a small cough. She stood up and walked to Roy's side at the kitchen sink. Her shoulder brushed against his and Roy swore he could feel electricity pass between them.

"Thank you," she whispered tenderly into his ear. Roy looked down at her, his expression softening.

"No need to thank me."

She paused.

"No need to blame yourself for what happened," Riza countered.

Roy froze momentarily before turning to face her.

"Listen, Hawkeye…" Before he could continue, a slender finger pressed against his lips. Riza shook her head at him.

"Good night, Colonel." She dropped his coat into his arms. He stared at it, dumbfounded.

Riza was already at the front door when he finally snapped to. He strode across the room, stepping around the cardboard boxes that still littered the apartment. Before stepping outside, he threw his coat on in haste. Riza rested her head against the door, watching him.

"Thank you for dinner. It was nice." Roy said. Before another word was said, Riza closed the space between them, kissing him softly on the cheek.

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow," Riza responded, smirking. She shut the door and Roy was left awestruck in the hallway.

"…Wow."

---

**A/N:** Review?


	2. Voiceless

**A/N:** Another version of the story, _Voiceless_. Doesn't have anything to do with the first chapter though. Just another take of what could happen in the future.

…

"All in all, the surgery was a success." The doctor started, never meeting the soldier's eyes. "The internal bleeding was stopped and we've stitched her back up. However…" he trailed off.

The second man's eyes narrowed. "However?"

The doctor nervously readjusted his glasses. "Whatever method that was used to slow the bleeding was imperfect and rushed. There was a great deal of damage to her neck." He cleared his throat. "To find the source of the internal bleeding, we had to remove her larynx."

"Larynx? You mean where her vocal chords are?"

The doctor nodded in agreement.

A shock went through the soldier and he realized his friend would no longer be able to speak. She had lost her voice.

Breda rushed away, cursing under his breath the whole way.

…

"Well? What did the doctor say?" Fuery asked nervously when Breda had finally come back.

Breda couldn't stop the beads of sweat that rolled off his forehead. "They… they removed her vocal chords." He murmured ruefully.

"N-no way…" Fuery breathed. Falman, who was seated beside the young soldier, gasped in horror. "Why would they do such a thing?" Fuery asked helplessly. "There must have been some other way… right?" Breda shook his head sadly.

"Wait a minute. How are we going to tell the Colonel?" Falman finally asked.

Breda's expression became grim.

"I don't know… but he's not going to like this."

…

Ten minutes later, Mustang's team had gathered in Roy's hospital room, each staring down at the sightless man. They glanced around at each other nervously, daring each other to be the first to speak.

Finally, Breda stepped up to Roy's bedside. "Sir, we have some good news and bad news for you." He started.

Falman and Fuery looked on with anxiety, feeling it bubble up in their stomachs.

Roy's face lifted towards the sound of Breda's voice, but he could not pinpoint his exact location.

"I don't want to hear it. Take me to Hawkeye right now." Roy demanded, ignoring his lieutenant's words.

"But sir, she only just got out of surgery!" Fuery piped up.

"I don't care. I need to see--… I need to be there." Roy said, catching himself. That's _right_, he thought. He couldn't see her now.

Breda nodded to Fuery, inwardly relieved that they didn't have to break the news to the Colonel so soon. Fuery nervously tapped Roy's shoulder.

"I'll take you," the young sergeant said.

…

There was a timid knock on the door. Riza watched from her hospital bed as it opened slowly. Standing in the doorway was Fuery. Behind him was the Colonel, gripping onto the younger man's shoulder.

"Hello lieutenant!" Fuery said brightly. "The Colonel asked to come here. I hope you don't mind."

Riza wordlessly shook her head, beckoning them into the room. Fuery marched forward, with Roy stumbling slowly behind, hand still attached to Fuery's shoulder.

"Colonel, there's a chair here for you," Fuery said, guiding the blind man to a seat next to the hospital bed. Roy gratefully slid into the chair, sighing heavily as he sank down.

"This is rough, trying to get around without being able to see. I don't know how I'm going to manage this," Roy said with an empty smirk. Riza stared at him sadly.

"Um… I'll leave you two alone for now. Call if you need me, sir." Fuery said, snapping his heels together and saluting the two officers. He slipped out the door and stood guard.

"Lieutenant, how are you feeling? Did the surgery go well?" Roy asked softly. His eyes wandered aimlessly, wondering where the sound of her voice would come from.

No voice answered.

"Lieutenant? I asked you a question."

Still, he heard nothing but silence.

"Hawkeye, are you okay? _Talk to me_." Roy said, his voice becoming agitated. He stood up from his seat abruptly, groping in the never-ending darkness to find her. His hand brushed against something soft. He latched on and realized he had found her arm. Slowly, he allowed his fingers to trail up to her shoulder, and held her there. She had not said a word.

"Are you upset with me? Are you even Lieutenant Hawkeye? Has Fuery led me to a stranger's room?"

Hawkeye could do nothing but shake her head vigorously. How was she to tell him that she had forever lost her voice, just as he had forever lost his vision?

It was _tragic_.

By now, Roy was frantic. His hands wandered further upwards to rest upon Riza's cheek. He leaned in closer.

"Hawkeye?" He whispered. She felt his breath on her face. He was so close, but he didn't realize. He would never know.

Not knowing what else to do, Riza grasped one of his hands and squeezed. She opened her mouth and tried to force a sound out, but it was impossible. It was impossible to communicate. The two of them had been irreversibly wrenched apart from each other for good. Voiceless and sightless… there was no hope for them. Riza couldn't stop the hot tears before they fell from her eyes and slid down her face.

Roy felt her tears. He could still feel her; her body and her pain.

"Tell me what's wrong, lieutenant," Roy said obliviously. He felt Riza shake her head.

"Why?!" Roy suddenly demanded. "You haven't said a word since I've been here! I just want to know if you're alr—" Roy paused. "Wait…" he murmured. Riza watched through blurry eyes as his expression changed from confusion to sheer horror. "You can't speak?" Roy whispered in disbelief.

Again, he felt Riza shake her head. And with that final understanding, Roy sunk back down in defeat. Communication with his lieutenant had been cut off. There she was, just in front of him, but he'd never hear her voice, and he'd never see her. She had become invisible to Roy. Anger and heartbreak swelled up inside of him and he bit his trembling lip in dismay.

Just then, he felt a finger on his cheek, brushing lightly against his skin. It calmed him-soothed him, but he felt the anguish in her touch as well.

She was just as heartbroken as he.

…

**A/N:** I've decided that _this _chapter will be the one I turn into a doujin, not the first chapter. This scenario is just so angsty and tragic. I can't help myself!

Also, I do think that were this to ever happen, Roy and Riza _would _find a way to communicate. But right now at the first realization, they can't think that far ahead and are too immersed in their sorrow. That was the idea behind "all communication has been cut off". It hasn't really, which is hinted at here anyway. Ahh, hope you enjoyed! Please review!


End file.
